When Worlds Collide
by Shade the Hero
Summary: Crimson Lights has a new owner and Dylan can only sit and brood as he tries to figure out who the new owner is. The good news? It's not Victor Newman. The bad news? He has no idea what he's getting himself into. (One-shot...or maybe not. Undecided)


_Final FantasyVII and all related characters belong to Square Enix. Young and the Restless and all related characters belong to CBS._

* * *

**When Worlds Collide**

He couldn't believe it. For hours he tried to tell himself it was a horrible nightmare, but every time he looked at that text and then at the website it reminded him that it was in fact real. The coffee shop he had bought and worked hard to keep had been sold. The only good thing about it was that it hadn't been baought by Victor, but that's where the benefit ended. It surprised Dylan to say the least. That cunning old fox had everyone in Jenoa city wrapped around his finger, yet he wasn't able to buy the coffee shop? It went to someone else? Dylan would be lying if he said he wasn't curious to find out who would have that kind of influence to swipe the deed right from under that man's nose. But he also had an instant dislike for the new owner. What had they done to get the deed? And now it was even worse. Dylan no longer had the power to fight to keep this place or to keep it going. Thus explained his current mood.

He had closed the place an hour early just so he could dive into his laptop and try to find out who this mysterious new owner was, but there was nothing. He couldn't find a picture or an e-mail address, not even a name. Every time he thought he came close all he could find was a small icon with a lock that was in the shape of a heart.

Great. Did the heart symbol mean that he was dealing with a female owner? Not that it mattered, but it would give a possible explanation as to how she got the deed away from Victor Newman. Now came new questions. Would she replace the current staff with her own team? Would she let him stay? True, Nick had offered him a job at his club, but that's not what Dylan wanted. He didn't need any charity offers or hand outs. He got by earning his own way and that's how he wanted to keep it. Even if Nick was his half brother and they got along fine, but one thing that would prevent them from being too close came down to who Nick's father was. It was irritating how everything came back to Victor Newman.

The next batch of questions once again revolved around the mysterious new owner. If she was a woman, what kind of woman was she? High class? Slutty? God, he hoped not. That would really eat away at his pride if his business had gone to a tramp. Then again it could be worse, she could have a criminal record or be into some crazy con-scheme. After living in this city for over two years he had learned that everyone had many layers and some of those layers were dangerous, ugly and you could never judge someone by their first appearance, or even their second.

He realized something then.

Was he getting worked up over nothing? He was judging this person without knowing anything about them. They could be a really good person who just happened to get the right deal at the right time. And if this person had power over victor that Dylan himself didn't possess then it wouldn't be so bad. True Dylan wouldn't win, but then neither would Victor and that was still a victory to him.

A sound at the front doors made him look up. He heard keys and the swing of the door as it opened. Next he heard a voice and it sounded like his suspicions were right about the new owner being female.

"Thanks, I got it. Would you do me a favor and go get some of the boxes? Thanks."

Dylan noted that she wasn't alone, because she wasn't talking to him.

When she entered the main room all he could do was stare. She definitely was not what he was expecting.

With long ebony hair that traveled straight down her back and a black leather vest, black shorts and a waist-style cape that seemed fastened to her belt she pulled off her black leather gloves and ran her hands through her hair, trying to untangle some of the snarl that only the wind could have twisted to that extent. It was then that she noticed him sitting there and blinked her ruby-red eyes and smiled in a friendly greeting.

"Oh, hello. I didn't realize anyone was here. I'm Tifa Lockhart, the new owner."

She approached the counter and Dylan suddenly remembered his manners.

"Dylan McAvoy, former owner," he added as he extended his hand for a handshake. One Tifa returned.

"Oh~ Good! I was hoping to run into you. I've been hearing good things about this place and heard it was on the market and I just had to see it for myself."

"I'm surprised you were able to buy it out from under Victor Newman," he replied. "He's has his eyes on this block for months."

Tifa nodded with a smile. "That's why I bought this place the moment I saw it. I figured I wouldn't get another chance to set up shop."

Dylan tried to hide his disappointment. True, she was a very nice person and it seemed that all of his worries were for nothing, but that didn't change the fact of what he was losing.

"So, what are your plans for this place?"

Her reaction surprised him. "This place? I'm not doing anything to the coffee house, if that's what you're worried about. I plan to leave it as is, since you're obviously doing a good job."

He hadn't just heard that right, did he? "You're...not changing anything?"

She just shook her head with a smile, "Nope. The coffee house and everything in it is gonna remain unchanged, including it's current management." She added with a wink. "I just needed a building with enough room for my growing business."

There was a bump at the door before it opened and Tifa only gave a slight giggle. "Make that business'es'."

Dylan looked over at the door and saw a guy enter the room carrying a heavy box. He wore a black turtleneck sweater vest with baggy black pants and, were those shoulder guards? what really caught his attention was the spiky blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity.

Tifa smiled at Dylan before introducing her partner. "Dylan, this is Cloud. Cloud, this is the coffee shop's owner."

Dylan could only wonder what had driven that guy's parents to give him such an odd name.

Cloud offered a grunt in greeting under the strain of the heavy box. "Uh, Teef?" he managed to get out from behind the box and the charming woman blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry," She then turned back to Dylan, "Can you show him to the stairs to the second floor and later to the basement? I have a few phone calls to make."

"Uh, sure," he replied as he led the blonde to stairs that were located in a closed door to the side, behind the counter. The man grunted his thanks and vanished up the steps. Dylan followed in case the guy needed any more assistance.

Over the next hour and a half Dylan learned the fate of his coffee house which to his pleasant surprise was _still_ his. Tifa had made that perfectly clear and dispelled any fears he had. She just needed the space both above and below it. Above would be the location of a bar she was going to open up called the Seventh Heaven and below would be the base of operations for Cloud's delivery business.

Dylan had voiced his concerns that the bar may take away from the coffee house's business, but Tifa assured him that if that did happen then she'd make up for it, because as she stated, good help was very hard to find and she admitted that he seemed like an honest and respectable guy and someone she could trust and her friend, partner, boyfriend(?) didn't seem to have any problems with it.

By the time they had finished setting up what they had brought it was almost midnight and all three were tired and ready to leave. Tifa and Cloud stood by while Dylan locked up.

"We'll be back tomorrow after Denzel gets out of school," she said.

So, they had a kid Dylan guessed. Looks like he was right about the boyfriend guess.

"Alright, I'll see you then," he replied.

He watched the duo head over to a large and very impressive motorcycle and watched as Cloud mounted first and Tifa climbed on behind him. The blonde put on a styling pair of sunglasses before revving up the bike and tearing off into the night.

Dylan huffed at the sight. The guy definitely had style, but put all other thoughts to the back of his mind. The coffee shop was still his, he could let out a relieved sigh. today hadn't been as bad as he thought it was. The best part was, now Victor Newman could no longer bully him into giving up the shop. Dylan wasn't the type to wave his victories in the face of to others, but this was one victory he would savor.

* * *

_Yes, I did it. I went there. I threw two of Steve Burton's characters together. I've been wanting to have Dylan and Cloud meet for a while actually, but couldn't think of a good enough plot to make it happen. The idea faded until I saw a picture of Steve Burton and Tifa Lockhart that someone had edited on google. I think that was from General Hospital, but it was still Steve, a.k.a. famous voice actor of Cloud Strife. That's when the idea hit me. I know I probably got some of the details of the coffee house wrong, I don't get to watch Y&amp;R that much. But wouldn't it be perfect if it had a basement and a second floor? (Maybe it does, but again I have no idea. xD ) I have been trying to follow the recent plot where Victor is trying to buy the entire block surrounding the coffee house. Someone told me that Dylan and Vic had a very heated argument. I know Vic won't take this laying down. _

_Part of me wants to leave this as a one-shot since it fits nicely as is and I've never written for Y&amp;R or any Soap Opera for that matter, but the other part of me is curious to see what happens next. xD If you guys want me to continue I will, just say so in a review and please let me know what you think of it? :)_


End file.
